


Anger Issues

by Flymetothemoon81



Series: Jason Dixon x You Multichapter [7]
Category: Jason Dixon - Fandom, Three Billboards Outside Ebbing Missouri (2017)
Genre: Anger, Angry Sex, F/M, Handcuffs, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 10:42:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15141362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flymetothemoon81/pseuds/Flymetothemoon81
Summary: The morning after the concert. You visit your parents together with Jason and afterwards some things get out of hand...





	Anger Issues

You felt something tickling your nose and opened your sleepy eyes. Jason was standing beside you in the opened car door.  
“Wake up, sweetheart”, he whispered. “We are home.”  
You wiped your eyes and tried to get out of the car.  
“You have to carry me”, you mumbled and he smirked at you.  
“Come here”, he said and lifted you while you put your arms around his neck.  
As he carried you inside you cuddled against his neck and couldn’t resist placing some soft kisses on his light stubble. You just couldn’t refrain from it every time he was close to you.  
Since you were still quite aroused from the ride home you made it clear to him without hesitation that you were not done yet.  
You kissed his jaw line until you reached his mouth and let your tongue slip inside grabbing the collar of his shirt. He grinned against your mouth and you let out some quiet moans.  
“Let’s go to the bedroom”, you murmured. Your head was still dizzy and you couldn’t tell if it was because of the alcohol in your blood or due to your eagerness for Jason.  
“Yes, ma’am”, he hushed and went upstairs.  
He started to breathe deeply climbing the stairs as you were still kissing him passionately.  
After you entered the bedroom he let you down to stand on your feet again, took your shirt off and helped you get rid of your trousers and shoes.  
He pushed you towards the bed and you lay down still wearing your tank top and your panties.  
Jason lay down on top of you fully dressed and started to kiss you again stroking your nearly naked body everywhere. The feeling of his big and strong hands touching every possible spot of your body made you shiver with lust.  
Your hands were tracing his broad shoulder and his back up and down and as they reached the hem of his pants you felt the cold steel of his handcuffs on his police belt.  
He lifted his body a bit and started to unbutton his shirt, taking it off finally. Before he could unfastened his belt you made him stop.  
“I want you to tie me up with your handcuffs”, you said and were equally surprised and slightly shocked at your own word as he obviously was.  
“Really”, he asked and furled his eyebrows.  
“Yes, really”, you said and placed your arms above your head at the headboard of the bed.  
He hesitated a bit but finally took his handcuffs with a grin and opened them.  
“Oh, boy”, he chuckled placing them at your wrists and tying you to the wooden struts of the headboard.  
“I won’t make them to tight for you, ok”, he said stroking your forearms.  
“Thank you, officer”, you smiled seductively.  
“Hells, you are a bad girl today, right”, he chuckled stroking your throat and your cleavage.  
You were no longer able to move your hands and arms and it required getting used to it at first but as he started to kiss your neck and caress your sides and waist you lost that feeling and began to enjoy this sweet new sensation.  
“You don’t think I’m weird, do you”, you asked him heavy breathing.  
“You serious”, he raised his eyebrows. “This is so fucking hot, you are killing me.”  
You smiled and he went further down lifting your tank top a bit and kissing your belly. His stubble against your belly let you sigh with pleasure and you squeezed your thighs closer to his upper body. His hands were at your breasts squeezing them firmly as he kept on kissing and licking your belly and your hip bones.  
He took the hem of your panties between his teeth and pulled them down really slowly. You felt the heat between your legs burning your entire lower body and you started to rock your hips against him a bit.  
He took your panties off finally placing soft kisses on your mound. His stubbly chin tickled your clit slightly and you moaned out loud.  
He lifted his face and knelt down between your legs stroking your thighs. He got off the bed and looked at you softly. He took off his t-shirt and started to unbuckle his belt. He allowed himself plenty of time doing this.  
Seeing him getting undressing slowly in front of you was too much hotness to handle. You so wanted to touch yourself but you obviously weren’t able to do this. Instead you placed one foot on his waist.  
He put his pants and boxers down and took your foot starting to massage it a bit.  
Kneeling back down on the bed he kissed your knuckles, your lower legs and your knees. His hands were stroking the back of your thighs up and down barely touching your backside.  
You lifted your hips a bit to indicate him how needy you were for his touch.  
He didn’t react but just kept on kissing your inner thighs now. Every now and then he looked up smirking at you rubbing his stubbly cheek slightly against your skin.  
“You are going to take full advantage now of me being tight up, right”, you asked and rolled your eyes.  
“Well, yes”, he smiled sweetly, licking a line up your inner thigh. “Who knows when I’ll get another chance to have you like this?”  
“Oh geez”, you said and rolled your eyes. “I knew there’s a twist.”  
“Now be a good girl and have a little patience”, he said and grinned evilly.  
He kept on putting soft kisses on both your inner thighs very slowly getting closer to your wet and needy pussy. Your legs rested on his shoulders and you pressed your heels into his back trying to squeeze your thighs firmer against his head. He grabbed your butt cheeks and was really close to where you needed him. You were panting and tearing on the cuffs above your head, your longing consuming your mind.  
Finally Jason reached your wet centre and started to place annoyingly soft kisses on your soaked folds. You whimpered every time he stopped and let his warm breath hit your soft spots. You started to rock your hips against his mouth and he started to circle your clit with his tongue still really slowly.  
You were moaning his name again and again and you squeezed your legs tightly to his head feeling his short hair tickling your skin.  
Finitely he showed mercy and let his tongue slip inside of you.  
You dragged on the cuffs and the metallic clanging filled the air mingled with your moans.  
He groaned against you pussy fastening his pace as you started rocking your hips harder against his face.  
“Ooooh fuuuuuuuuck, Jason I’m coming.”  
At this he placed his palm on your mound and started to press on your clit with his thumb. Wave by wave you felt your orgasm reaching it’s top and arching your back a few times more you came really hard into his mouth. Your legs were trembling and you bit your lower lip so hard it hurt.  
Jason was stroking your belly to calm you down a bit while he was licking every bit of your juices, breathing hard.  
When he let go off your lower body he came up and you sensed that he wasn’t done at all with you as you saw his arousal in his face and felt his hard cock pressed against your sensitive folds. He kissed you roughly and placed one hand on your tight up wrists. Your left leg was still on his shoulder.  
Immediately he pushed his length inside of you and started pounding you hard. Your body was weak from your climax but his thrusts nevertheless stimulated you again. All the time he was holding on to your wrists causing the handcuffs to cut into your flesh. But in this state of body and mind you didn’t even notice the pain.  
He put his hand on your cheek and you turned your head taking his thumb into your mouth. You felt your second orgasm hitting you as he with some deep thrusts and groans came inside of you.  
Out of breath he rested on top of you and let the waves of his climax flow through his body. Soon he raised his head looking at your wrists.  
“You ok, baby”, he still was out of breath and his voice was hoarse.  
“Yes, I’m fine”, you said smiling and catching for breath. “But you really should take the cuffs down now, please.”  
For a short moment you panicked a bit imagining Jason had lost the key but it was still lying on the bed.  
He opened them, threw them away and put his hands around your wrists.  
“Aw, hunny, they are all sore”, he said and started putting kisses on them.  
“Don’t worry”, you whispered since you really were worn out now. “It’s not that bad. Did you like it?” You stroked his cheek and traced his still furled eyebrows.  
“As I said, you are killing me, baby, you know that”, he took your hand and placed a soft kiss on it. “Thank you, this was incredible.”  
Touched by his appreciation you pulled him closer and cuddled against his chest.  
You still were drunk somehow.

You went to the bathroom to get ready for bed. When you looked in the mirror you found yourself smiling bright as a sunbeam. You covered your eyes and started a silent private dancing party. When the whole room started spinning around you stopped holding tight to the sink. Your emotions too were circling in your mind and your body.  
After brushing your teeth and washing your face you stepped back into the bedroom where Jason was lying stretched out on the bed wearing a fresh shirt and boxers. You climbed upon him and rested your body on his, cuddling tightly to his chest.  
“Take your shirt off”, you said and raised your head again.  
“Wow”, he said wide eyed. “Another round?”  
“No”, you smirked. “I just want to feel your skin on mine.” You looked lovingly into his eyes.  
“Ok”, he said and lifted his body to take off the shirt. “What about you?” He looked smiling on your tank top.  
“I’m a bit freezing now”, you said and cuddled back against his now bare chest.  
It wasn’t cold but you were worn out a bit and his lovemaking had made your body weak, in a good way.  
He enclosed you in his strong arms and just held you for a while. You stroked his pecs and he put small kisses on your forehead.

You must have fallen asleep after a few minutes because when you opened your eyes again it already was bright outside. You were lying on your side and Jason lay behind you, his hand around your waist. He was still asleep breathing deeply.  
You turned around and watched his face. It was calm and an adorable softness played around his eyes. You placed tender little kisses on his eyelids and his long and full eyelashes tickled your lips.  
He didn’t know and maybe nobody ever noticed but he was lovely. Everything about him was lovable in your eyes.  
You took a look on the clock standing on the bedside table. Stroking his temples softly you whispered his name.  
“Jason, wake up, baby.”  
He groaned a bit and pulled you closer to his chest.  
“What time is it”, he mumbled into your hair. “I have to bring back the car to the station till 8.”  
“We have a few minutes left”, you answered.  
“How did you sleep”, he asked.  
“Like a baby”, you kissed his throat.  
“Hungover”, he asked.  
“No not really”, you answered. “I had enough time to get sober yesterday.”  
“Good, so you will be fully restored when we will be visiting your parents today”, Jason said and stretched a bit.  
“Yes”, you smiled. “Are you nervous, maybe?”  
“Should I be”, he raised his eyebrows. “Is your dad ok or will he be annoying…since I’m his little girls new chap?”  
“No, my dad is great. Has always been supportive towards me no matter what silly ideas I came up with. And my mom is gorgeous, she will adore you.” You stroked his firm shoulders as he turned and looked at the clock.  
“I have to leave soon”, he said and looked into your eyes.  
You placed your lips on his and you kissed for while.  
He released you from his embrace and got up.  
“Will you stay here till I’m back”, he asked.  
“Oh, would you please take me with you to the city centre? I have to pop into the book store. You can leave me at the station I will walk from there.” You wanted to check if they needed some help.  
“Yes, sure”, he said and took a look at your wrists. “And what will you tell the people if they ask about what happened to your wrists?” He stroked the back of his head wrinkling his nose.  
“Oh, shoot”, you looked at your wrists and spotted some light blue marks and a few bruises.  
Jason sat back down on the bed, took your hands into his and placed tender kisses on your wrists.  
“I think that was me”, he said. “Sorry for that.”  
“No baby, it’s ok”, you took his face between your palms. “It looks worse than it actually is. I will put on some bracelets, so they won’t be seen that easily.”  
He looked a bit stricken and you placed a light kiss on the tip of his nose.  
“Hey”, you said. “You don’t have to feel bad about anything, Jason. It’s all good. I wanted this and it was amazing.” You beamed at him. “I enjoyed this so much you can’t even imagine.” You blushed a bit because your emotions were again flooding your whole body.  
“I love you so much, Jason”, you said and your heart was overflowing with affection. “You know I trust you in everything and I know you would never do me harm. Ok?”  
“Ok”, he smiled again.  
“Great, so let’s get dressed and off we go.” You stood up and went to the bathroom.  
“(y/n)”, Jason said, stood up and came closer. “I love you, too.” He kissed you again and you stood there for a few minutes more.

At the police station you got out Jason’s car and kissed him goodbye. He took you into his arms and returned your kiss.  
“I miss you already”, you murmured and couldn’t stop smiling.  
“I’ll miss you too”, he started to put a bunch of sloppy kisses on your mouth.  
You had to laugh and you both didn’t see the Chief walk past you. When you finally separated you noticed he was standing behind you smirking.  
“Good morning Chief”, Jason said.  
“Good morning Officer Dixon”, Chief Abercrombie said. “Are you coming in?”  
“Yeah”, Jason answered reluctantly. “I’m coming Chief.” He turned back to you. “So, we meet at your parent’s house later?”  
“Yes”, you said and watched him go towards the police station.

 

You entered the book store and it was really quiet and empty inside. Mary was sorting some books as she spotted you entering.  
“Hey, love”, she came towards you. “What are you doing here?”  
“Just wanted to check if you need me, maybe, but well, looks like no one is reading anymore.”  
“It’s hot outside and they probably all went swimming while I am here talking to myself and sorting books nobody buys”, she said.  
“Hells, what happened”, she said and pointed at your wrists.  
“Why”, you looked at her flabbergasted. “Oh, this…looks like a mild allergic reaction to something.”  
“(y/n) these are bruises and not an allergic reaction”, Mary said and raised her eyebrows. “How did that happen?” She was really suspicious now.  
“It’s nothing”, you where desperate because you didn’t want her to speculate about the wrong things. “It happened while having sex….with Jason….”, you whispered and felt awfully ashamed suddenly.  
“Whoa”, she raised her eyebrows. “What did you do?” Now she was just curious.  
“God this is so embarrassing, but I will tell you since I don’t want you to speculate”, you said in a muffled tone.  
“Handcuffs”, you said bluntly.  
“Hells yeah, officer Dixon is an animal”, she chanted and performed a little dance.  
“Shhhh”, you made and looked around.  
“There’s nobody here”, she laughed. “Well, well, well, sounds good to me your Jason.” She winked at you.  
“Yes and that’s it…I won’t tell you nothing more. And by the way the handcuff thing was my idea. Jason would never suggest anything like that. He’s lovely. I am the filthy little thing in this story.”  
“Baaaam”, she made and poked your arm. “That’s the thing, sis. I’m proud of you.”  
You didn’t comment on this and soon said goodbye since you were not needed here.

You went home and started to read but couldn’t concentrate. After last night and the conversation with Mary you were so distracted that you thought little about the visit at your parents house. You were not nervous at all and Jason seemed relaxed too. Why should you worry? You always had a good relationship with your parents and you were sure they would love Jason.  
You killed time until you had to leave. You went on foot and enjoyed the hot weather.  
When you reached your parents house you already saw Jason’s car standing at the driveway.  
“Hey”, you said through the open window. He started at your sudden appearance.  
“Goddamn”, he chuckled. “You scared the shit out of me.”  
“So you’re a bit nervous maybe”, you grinned and kissed him.  
“Yes, now I definitely am.” He got out and took your hand.  
You entered the backyard and saw your dad standing at the barbecue.  
“Hey dad”, you said and embraced him.  
“Hey peanut”, your dad answered and kissed your cheek.  
“Dad, this is Jason, actually you know him already, but not as my….man, you know?” Awkward and embarrassing, yes, that was you! It was just your dad but it always was weird to introduce a guy to him. Not that there have been many of them but still….Weird.  
“Hello, officer Dixon”, your dad said and they shook hands. “I’m Jack.”  
“Hello Jack, it’s just Jason”, Jason answered and smiled.  
“Where’s mum”, you asked your father. In the next moment you saw her exiting the back door of the house.  
“Oh, there you are”, she beamed at you and came closer hugging you. She looked at Jason.  
“Jason, my dear, welcome to our house”, she said and hugged him too.  
“Thank you”, he answered.  
“Jason, my mum, Karen”, you introduced.  
“So let’s sit down, dinner’s almost ready.” Your mother guided you to the table.  
You sat down and your mother served plenty of great food and your dad’s barbecue was hilarious as always.  
They where asking Jason the usual questions and of course about how you met and got together.  
Damn, you really had to think about an alternative how-we-met-story for future questioners.  
After dinner your mum went back to the kitchen to make some coffee.  
Jason and you lay down on the lawn and relaxed a bit.  
“So, all went well for now, didn’t it”, you asked.  
Jason rested on his elbow beside you.  
“Yeah, I guess. Your parents are lovely people.” He plucked a small daisy and started to tickle your throat with it. You closed your eyes and enjoyed his little caressing. He lowered his head and started to place soft kisses on your throat and shoulders. Your skin began to tickle.  
Suddenly you felt a shadow fall over your face and you opened your eyes again. Your dad was standing above you.  
“Hey, dad”, you said well tempered.  
Jason froze dead and immediately stopped kissing you.  
“(y/n) would you go inside and help your mother? She had a cupcake accident or something like that”, your dad said.  
“I really don’t know how I could help her with that but ok, I’ll go”, you said laughing.  
“Jason, would you like to join me for a smoke maybe”, your dad asked and looked down at Jason.  
“Yes, sure”, Jason said and stood up.  
You headed towards the house and hope Jason would be ok alone with your dad.

When you entered the kitchen your already saw what your dad was talking about.  
“Oh (y/n), I’m in trouble. The icing is too liquid. I always hated baking”, your mom was not really desperate. “We will eat them either way, right?”  
“They are ok, mum”, you said laughing.  
“So…Jason”, she dismissed the cupcakes and was beaming at you. “He is a sweetheart. Very charming, indeed. You look happy, love”. Your mom came closer and touched your cheek.  
“I am mom”, you answered beaming at her. “He is incredibly sweet and caring. He makes feel good.”  
“I’m happy for you two. He had some trouble earlier though I heard.” She cocked her head to the side questioningly.  
“Yes, he had some problems, but he made it I think.”  
“You love him, right?”  
You smiled brightly at her.  
“Yes, mom, I love him dearly.”  
She hugged and kissed you.  
“Alright,” she said and turned back to the cupcakes. “Let’s serve these shitty little cupcakes.”

While drinking coffee and eating the really delicious shitty cupcakes you noticed that Jason was rather quiet. Your parents asked you out about work and stuff and Jason was just sitting and listening. Since you somehow got uncomfortable you soon suggested leaving.

During your ride home he still was quiet and just grunted as you tried to chat with him.  
“Jason”, you finally said. “Is everything alright with you?”  
“Yeah, sure”, he grunted.  
You didn’t ask any further questions.  
When you arrived at your place you entered the house first and as Jason was in too he smashed the door shut with such vehemence it made you startle.  
“Jason, what’s wrong with you”, you asked a bit louder as before.  
“You asking me what’s wrong with ME”, he said upset. You noticed anger in his face. “You better ask your daddy what his problem is.”  
“What”, you asked taken aback. “Why my dad? What happened…what did he say?”  
“He didn’t SAY that much, but what he meant was that I’m maybe not good enough for his princess.”  
“This is ridiculous…you must have misinterpreted something. I know my dad, he would never insult anybody like that.” You just couldn’t believe what Jason said.  
“I don’t think I misinterpreted what he said and maybe he’s right. I’m not from a family where everybody supported each other and made fucking barbeques every weekend and where the kids were spoiled by too much attention.”  
“Jason”, you were really angry now and stepped up to him energetically. “What are you talking about? Stop being such a dick, nobody attacked you.”  
“You wasn’t there when we were talking, right”, he glanced at you.  
“No, I was not”, you replied meekly. “You’re right, I didn’t hear what he said and I don’t want to accuse you of telling rubbish but I just can’t imagine my dad being such an ass.”  
“Don’t be that naïve”, he said with an evil smirk. “A daddy would do and say anything to protect his little girl from harm.”  
He grabbed you by your hips and smashed his mouth on yours.  
“Stop it”, you hissed at him. “What are you doing, I thought we were fighting.” You looked at him amazed.  
He kissed you again and this time you couldn’t refrain from kissing him back. You knew this was wrong and you should rather talk this out than start messing around again but this man had a certain power over you and you could do nothing against your longing for him.  
“Imagine what your daddy would do if he knew what I am doing to you”, he suddenly said and pushed you back against the wall.  
“Jason, please”, you whispered between ragged breathes. “I am still mad at you for what you said”, you tried to catch breath while he kept pushing his tongue into your mouth. “Do not think you can get away with it that way.”  
He started kissing, or rather biting, your neck and your shoulder, pushing you roughly against the wall. You were amazed by his strength and there was nothing you could do against it.  
But at no point of what happened next you felt uncomfortable or unsafe since you really trusted him no matter how mad he was and how weird this whole evening ended.  
His bites on your neck would surely leave marks but you couldn’t stop him since he held you really tightly against the wall. Deep groans left his mouth as he went from your neck to your collar bones and shoulders. He moved back up and kissed you biting hard on your lover lip. You whimpered against his mouth.  
You gripped his hair decidedly and pulled his head a bit away from you. He was breathing hard and looked at you with a fierce glance.  
His hands went beneath your dress and he literally ripped your panties away still fixing you. He unbuckled his belt and put his pants down gripping your ass and lifting you up against him. Instantly he slammed his cock inside of you and started pounding you hard without letting you time to adjust to his length.  
You held tight to his shoulders while he kept on smashing you against the wall.  
His face was close to yours but he didn’t look you in the eyes just let out deep growls through his gritted teeth. Some of his saliva hit your face.  
You threw your head back against the wall and moaned out his name. You felt your climax building up slowly. Your nails dug deep into his neck and he shuddered as you left visible scratches on his skin. Bringing your mouth back to his it was your turn to give him some pain. You bit relentlessly on his lower lip and he grunted pushing even harder into you.  
As he finally hit the right spots inside of you, you started moaning loudly gripping his hair again and again.  
His mouth was at your throat and you felt his teeth pressed against your skin. He was breathing out heavily and his hot breath felt amazing on the soft spots on your neck.  
“Who’s your daddy now”, he suddenly said and his deep and hoarse voice made your body shiver with pleasure.  
“Oh, God”, you whimpered. “You….baby, you are my daddy.”  
His words turned you on incredibly, you knew they should not under these circumstances, and you felt your walls tighten around his thick cock.  
Your cries filled the air as your body started to shake uncontrollably and you reached your climax a few moments later.  
Since Jason wasn’t done yet you still held tight to his shoulders while he kept on fucking you hard. Your body went limp soon and you weren’t sure how much longer you could stay in this position.  
Jason let out muffled growls having his face buried in the crook of your neck.  
“Jason”, you panted exasperated and took his face between your hands. “I can’t…”  
He looked into your eyes and with a couple of last thrusts he finally came.  
He slipped out of you and let you stand on your feet again.  
Your legs were week and you held on to his neck. He rested his head against your temple for a few moments, and then lifted you up carrying you upstairs to the bedroom.  
He placed you on the bed and let his body on top of yours. You both were out of breath and your body ached.  
He lifted his head and put his hand on your cheek.  
“You ok”, he asked and stroked your face. “I hope I was not too rough with you.”  
“No”, you replied and pushed his body a bit away from yours. “I mean not during sex but your words before….your words where harsh and it hurt me what you said about me and my family.”  
He looked at you gloomy.  
“I know and I’m sorry for what I said, baby”, he said and came back closer to your face. “I’m really sorry. I was mad at your dad and maybe I reacted too emotionally. Mostly I was mad at myself for caring too much about what people are thinking about me….Again!” He lowered his glance and you couldn’t resist placing a soft kiss on his forehead.  
“Wait”, you placed your hand on his chest. “This was weird and although I really enjoyed your lovemaking, well I don’t know if lovemaking is the right term”, you smirked at him. “I have to say that we should rather have talked this out first.”  
“We are talking now”, he looked at you with his puppy eyes.  
“Jason, you know that I love you and by now you should have noticed that I’m literally crazy about you. Why are you still so insecure and doubtful? You have me, I mean, I’d do anything for you and most certainly I won’t leave you, no matter what happened.”  
He laid his head on your chest.  
“I lost my head. That still happens sometimes. In therapy they taught me some methods to overcome the anger but this doesn’t work each time.”  
You started to stroke his hair and your anger ebbed away.  
“I forgive you”, you said and smiled. “But I still have to say that I don’t think my dad wanted to hurt or insult you. I know him, please, believe me.”  
“Alright”, Jason said and you noticed that he was getting calm again. “I’ll give him another chance next time.”  
“And if you freak me out again like this one more time, you won’t escape it that unscathed I tell you.”  
He chuckled silently and you lay there for a while until you felt him breathing evenly falling asleep.


End file.
